COOKING
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Takao Kuzanari y Kuroko Tetsuya juntos en una cocina. ¿Que los llevó a esa situación? Advertencia: YAOI. Paring: MidorimaxTakao. KagamixKuroko.


**Título: Cooking**

 **DISCLAIMER** : KNB es de Fujimaki Tadatoshi no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para la realización de este fic, sin fines monetarios (Aunque sería hermoso que me pagaran por escribir).

En fin esta idea surgió de una imagen: ( /Hq89JTa)

Este fic, esta publicado en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, los personajes ya están en la universidad. YAOI.

 **Paring:** Midorima x Takao. Kagami x Kuroko.

* * *

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Tokyo, claro que el día sería común, corriente y sin peligro de ninguna explosión peligros. Todo está fríamente calculado. O al menos eso le gustaba creer a Takao y a Kuroko mientras cocinaban.

Y lo gracioso, irónico o raro de la situación es "¿Que hacían dos ex-basquetbolistas de diferentes carreras cocinando juntos?"

La respuesta era fácil.

La familia de Midorima, y más específicamente la familia de Shin-chan venía de visita al departamento universitario de Takao y Midorima. Al menos eso aclaraba una de la incognitas, pero que tenía que ver Kuroko en todo esto.

— Kuroko-kun, este platillo se ve bien —aseguró Takao lleno de orgullo.

El chico fantasma decidió probarlo y dar un veredicto sincero y honesto, no le importaba para nada decir la verdad. Es más, el de cabellos celestes no tenía a veces el tacto para decir las cosas.

— Takao-kun, está salado —hablo seriamente el de cabellos celestes—. La práctica hace la perfección —le recalcó el ex-jugador de Seirin.

— Eso lo se pero ya es demasiado, no te basta con ver mis manos —se quejo el de cabellos negros.

Takao le mostró el resultado de sus horas en aquella cocina a Kuroko, un par de quemaduras y cortes fueron hechas durante el proceso.

— No tienes piedad ni con tus amigos.

— … —Kuroko suspiro y empezó a meditar en cómo había terminado en esta situación—. No —aseguro con su usual rostro inexpresivo.

Tetsuya caminaba buscando por el mercado algunos ingredientes para la comida, no quería cocinar nada muy complicado, tal vez algo con carne "Kagami-kun ama la carne" pensó para sí mismo. Por lo que decidió cocinar algunas croquetas, hoy no tenía un día tan atareado en la universidad, amaba los miércoles solo tenía un par de clases en la mañana y la tarde la tenía completamente para él. Iría a dejarle un almuerzo a Kagami-kun, asintió para sí mismo.

Pero "NO", su hermosa tarde planeada con Kagami-kun se fue directo a la basura en cuanto se encontró a Takao. Es más "¿porque precisamente él? ".

El chico halcón se encontraba observando alguno aparadores sumamente nervioso, casi al borde del pánico lo que era totalmente opuesto a la personalidad.

— Takao-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Kuroko, tiempo sin verte. Debo preguntar algo de suma importancia.

— Ocurre algo malo.

El pelinegro vaciló en preguntar, mientras era observado por la mirada celeste de Kuroko.

— ¿Eres acuario?

Esa pregunta desconcertó un poco a Tetsuya, usualmente al único maniático de los horóscopos que conocía era "Midorima-kun".

— Sí —contestó de forma suave, aunque lo pensé tarde, "debía haberle mentido".

Los ojos de Takao se iluminaron, no todo estaba perdido. La culpa la tenía el Tsundere de Shin-chan, pero más el por comenzar a seguir los mentados "horroroscopos del Oha Asa", él nunca había seguido al pie de la letra ninguno de aquellas reglas que a su parecer eran ridículas, pero bueno nunca estaba de más. Y más si iba a conocer a la familia de Shin-shan.

— Veras Kuroko, necesito un favor —le dijo Takao mientras le colocaba las manos en los hombros—, estoy desesperado.

Kuroko de inmediato pensó en problemas familiares, o algo así pero las palabras del pelinegro lo desconcertaron.

— Por favor ven a mi apartamento.

— Me niego.

— Verás —comenzó a explicar—. Hace unos días llegó una carta de la mamá de Shin-shan. En la que escribió que hoy vendría a cenar.

— Entiendo tu preocupación, pero que tengo yo que ver en esto.

— Verás, yo no creo para nada en los **horroroscopos** , pero… Solo resulta que tal vez he agarrado alguna de las manías de Shin-chan, y esta mañana el Oha Asa predijo que si no estaba siendo ayudado por alguien del signo de acuario, ocurrirían desastres en la cocina.

— Solo estas sugestionado Takao-kun.

— Eso mismo pense, pero mira —dijo mientras le mostraba un sartén con el fondo completamente calcinado—. Esta mañana intente cocinar, y lo que te mostré fue el resultado, todo lo que cocino se calcina, se quema o sale salado.

— Takao-kun, intenta calmarte primero.

— Solo necesito que me acompañes hasta que la cena termine.

— No puedo, tengo que ir a comer con Kagami-kun —corto de forma concisa la sombra.

Pero no, de pronto el celular de Tetsuya comenzó a sonar.

— Espera, debo atender esta llamada —le comunicó Kuroko al ver el nombre de en la pantalla.

Takao observó el semblante del chico sombra, al parecer no eran buenas noticias ya que pudo ver que el siempre calmado y relajado rostro de Kuroko se modifica por lo que se definió como "fruncir el ceño".

Kuroko colgo el telefono y le aseguro a , que no había ningún problema. Ya que el pelirrojo le aviso que en la universidad tendrían una conferencia, ya que había llegado un profesor en el último momento pidiéndoles que se quedaran.

— Luces algo tenso —inquirió Takao.

— No es algo serio —contesto Kuroko tratando de tranquilizarse, no es como si pudiera ver a Kagami-kun todos los días pero al menos esperaba poder verlo hoy.

— Entonces…

— Supongo que puedo ayudarte un rato —dijo Kuroko, después de todo su plan se había ido por la borda.

Y ahí estaban, Kuroko Tetsuya y Kuzanari Takao, cocinando juntos. O algo por el estilo, ya que Kuroko prácticamente solo está supervisando que el chico halcón no muriera en la cocina.

Un par de horas después, Takao miraba satisfecho su trabajo. Y Kuroko asintió con aprobación.

— Tu suegra te dará el visto bueno —aseguro Kuroko.

— Muchas gracias Kuroko —aseguro Takao—, nunca habia creído en los horoscopos hasta hoy.

— Es raro, pero por qué precisamente un acuario.

— Las predicciones del Oha Asa. Últimamente han sido raras, te sorprenderías de lo que ha tenido que buscar Shin-chan. Aunque bueno, él es un experto es ese tema.

— Bueno, debería irme.

— Eh, pero. Deberías quedarte a cenar.

— No, pero te agradezco la invitación. Pero la cena debe ser más familiar —contesto Tetsuya intentando salvarse.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró el ex-tirador estrella se Shutoku y futuro médico.

— Kuroko —dijo Midorima sin mostrar un ápice de impresión.

— Buenas tardes Midorima-kun —saludo el de cabellos celestes.

— Es raro. ¿Que haces aquí?

— Oh, Shin-chan, bienvenido —lo recibió Takao.

Midorima miraba a los contrarios esperando una explicación.

— ¿Y bien?

— Y bien, ¿que? —replicó Takao con su usual voz relajada.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Kuroko?

— Jaja, no me lo creerías si te lo dijera Shin-chan, resulta que Kuroko-kun es mi "Lucky Item".

— Entonces supongo que se quedara a cenar —dijo Midorima de la forma más casual posible.

— No —dijo Kuroko de inmediato—, debo regresar a mi apartamento.

— Pero, Kuroko. No te puedes ir de esa manera —dijo de inmediato Midorima—, eres el "Lucky Item".

— Midorima,no soy un supersticioso.

— Pero nosotros sí —dijeron al unísono Takao y Midorima.

— Solo por hoy —aclaro Takao.

— Pero, debo regresar.

— Kuroko, nunca te he pedido nada —dijo Midorima—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

— Pero, no esperaras que me quede a cenar.

— Si —aseguro Midorima mientras se ajustaba los lentes—. Takao conocerá a mis padres, sería horrible que todo se arruinara por que no quisiste ayudar.

Kuroko se quedo sin palabras, eso casi sonaba a amenaza.

— Pero… Debo…

— Por favor —pidió el de cabellos verdes—, te deberé un favor.

* * *

 **Una hora después...**

Los padres de Midorima habían llegado a la cena, definitivamente Midorima tenía el cabello y ojos de su madre, pero físicamente era un calco de su padre.

Se encontraban las cinco personas sentadas en la mesa.

— Tenia tiempo que no te veíamos, Kuroko-kun —dijo la mujer.

— Sí —asintió Kuroko—, pero usted sigue igual que siempre, Shizuka-san —asegurar la sombra.

— Pensé que iba a ser una cena más, familiar —dijo el padre de Midorima.

— Bueno, Oka-sama, Oto-sama —hablo Kuzanari tratando de ser lo más formal posible.

— Soy el "Lucky Item" —dijo Kuroko.

La mujer sonrió complacida y el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

— Serás un excelente hijo para la familia Midorima —dijo la mujer entusiasmada.

— Eh… —dijo desconcertado—, por la comida.

— No la comida es lo de menos —dijo el hombre—, lo importantes es que sigues al destino.

— Pero.

— Ellos se refieren al Oha asa —completo Kuroko.

Kuroko caminaba a casa, después de la cena con la familia Midorima, en verdad todos seguían al pie de la letra el Oha asa.

De pronto vio a alguien esperando dentro afuera de su departamento.

— Kagami-kun —lo movió del hombro.

— Kuroko —mencionó medio dormido—. Pensé que habías huido —bromeo el pelirrojo.

— No tienes tanta suerte Kagami-kun.

— Oye, cenamos.

— Solo si tu cocinas. Definitivamente eres mi perfecto amo de casa —aseguró el de cabello celeste mientras le daba un beso a Kagami.

— Es raro que seas tan afectuoso.

— Nada fuera de lo usual, Kagami-kun.

— Por cierto vienen mis padres a cenar —le informo el Taiga.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Gracias por leer!**


End file.
